The Charmed One
by girl2000
Summary: the charmed ones find a new girl named Rose and take her in, and the evil forces know something about her...


A/N: Paige knows how to use her powers already

Title : The Charmed One

Rose woke without an alarm clock buzzing in her ear. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to get up if she didn't want to. 'oh, glorious Saturday,' she thought.

She was going to go back to sleep when she smelled pancakes. She went downstairs and saw her mother making them.

"Good morning sleepy head." her mother, Coleen, said.

"Are the pancakes done?"

"Yeah."

Rose sat down to eat.

***********************************************

After breakfast Coleen had to do some errands at the mall. Rose decided to come along.

"Mom it only takes 15 minutes to get to the mall and we've been driving for an hour," she said on the way.

"Well, I have to go to a special place, outside of town, to fix my watch, but I think I'm lost."

They pulled into a gas station to ask for directions. "I'll be inside," Coleen said. 

Rose looked at the cashier from her spot in the car. "That guy scares me," she said to herself.

When her mom went inside, Rose heard something in the back. So she went to see what it was. She peeked around the edge and saw a tall guy in a back trench coat. He was holding a girl by the throat. 

"Stop!" she yelled, realizing her mistake.

The man tured around. He had black lines on his face. He shot a fire ball at Rose. She ducked to avoid it, but it hit Coleeninstead. 

"No!" Rose cried.

Just then, a black path finder pulled up. Out came 3 women and a man- Piper, Pheobe, 

Paige, and Cole. They started chanting a spell, and the man burst into flames. Rose's attention turned back to her mom.

"MOM, MOM!" she said, shaking Coleen.

Leo orbed in just then. Kneeling down, he put his hand on Coleen, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"She's dead, I can't do anything."

"No, she can't, no!" Rose cried.

"What do we do now?" Paige wispered to Piper.

"I don't know," she wispered back. So, they just sat there.

"I've got to take her," Leo said. He touched Coleen and they disappeared.

Rose looked up. "Where is she?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Leo took her," Piper explained.

"Where?"

"Up."

"Are- are you," she hesitated. "Angels?"

"We're not, but Leo is," Pheobe answered.

"So, what are you?" she asked with a worried look.

"Well, I'm a demon," Cole said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rose screamed, bracing herself.

"He means ex-demon, right? You do mean ex, right?" Piper joked.

"Yeah."

"We're witches."

Rose started to back up.

"GOOD witches," Pheobe added.

"And it is very important that you don't tell anyone," Piper included.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Go home casually and say, "oh, I didn't notice my mom was gone?" And it's not like I have a dad to go back to."

"I work for social services. I can pull some strings," Paige answered.

"This is just a lot to take in."

"I know. We'll explain at the manor," Pheobe said, opening the car door.

"How do I know that you're really good and not just tricking me?"

"If we're bad and you didn't get in we'd toss you in anyway. So just get in the car peacefully, OK?" Cole joked.

***********************************************

Mean while down in hell the evil forces were disterbed.

"Thermos," yelled the sources as he appeared. "You have failed."

"We didn't plan on the charmed ones being there." he said bowing. "We'll have plenty of time .She doesn't know of her powers yet.

"All the better to kill her now." 

"We'll do better next time."

"There will be no next time." A wild fire came up though the ground and the soures watched Thermos burn.

*********************************************** 

At the manor the sisters tried to explain everything to Rose.

"It must be soooo cool to be witches."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Can I see the book?"

"Sure it's upstairs."

When they got up stairs the book was right where it always was. Rose tuched the cover. "Ouch!" she yelped

"What is it?" Pheobe asked.

"Nothing, I just got shocked."

Touching it again she opened it, Rose cried, "WOW!"

"It's been though alot." Pheby explaned.

"It's even been dropped out a window." Page laughed.

"It can only be taken out by one of us." 

Piper added "It protects itself from evil."

"Cool."

"Uh, you guys, I have to go to work," Page said, looking at her watch.

"OK. Rose, go with her. She works for social services. You'll have to fill out paper work," Piper said

"What if they ask me about my mom?"

"Um," Pheobe thought for awhile "Tell them a guy shot your mom and then took her a way in her car."

"What if they ask me how he looked?"

"Say he had a black mask on."

"Have you done this before?"

"No."

"Good." 


End file.
